1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to antennas for radio signal transmissions and particularly for temporary, short term use of antennas at remote locations which can be quickly assembled and dismantled by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years automobile dealers and other retailers have utilized "on site" radio broadcasts for advertising purposes. Oftentimes, during short sales periods such as during one (1) day sale events, radio station announcers set up broadcast equipment in the particular store and encourage shoppers through the airwaves to participate in the promotions and sales that are taking place. In setting up for such on site broadcasts, equipment including a requisite antenna must be erected. Generally an FM signal is transmitted from the site to the station where the broadcast is then transmitted to the listeners in the area. The on site broadcast usually generates an FM signal of a relatively short range (twenty-five to thirty-five (25-35) miles) and is of the direct sight type, i.e., must not have obstacles in its path. Due to the cost of erecting a suitable, safe antenna, many retailers have heretofore been unable to satisfactory utilize such on site broadcast. Also, in the past, antennas have been placed on building roofs and other permanent structures to obtain the height necessary which may be thirty to seventy-five (30-75) feet above ground level in most areas to provide a signal which will pass over neighboring buildings, trees and the like. Temporary antennas which have been used with success have required several persons to install and securely anchor them to insure the safety of passersby. Additionally, conventional antennas have not been easily height adjustable and usually cannot be easily varied for the particular location.
Thus, with the aforesaid and other problems of prior temporary antenna installations, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an antenna stand which will allow an antenna mast to be adjustably raised to the particular height desired.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an antenna stand for FM broadcast which can be easily and quickly erected and dismantled for storage and transportation by an individual worker.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an antenna stand which includes a relatively lightweight, collapsible tripod and mast which allows the antenna to be raised and lowered in convenient increments.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an antenna stand whereby the mast can be raised or lowered by sliding mast sections through the bottom of the tripod to obtain the height required.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation is presented below.